un amor tragico
by dark tomodachi
Summary: tras la muerte de sus padres madoka esta al borde del suicidio es entonces cuando es salvada por una chica llamada akemi homura la cual tiene una grave enfermedad, para salvar a homura madoka devera hacer un trato con QB y convertirse en una chica magica un pequeño one shot creado para el concurso organizado por madoka fictions.


Un amor trágico

Doce meses atrás madoka se encontraba en la oscuridad de su cuarto, sus padres habían muerto y no tenía ningún familiar al cual recurrir, para su buena fortuna sus padres le habían dejado su casa como herencia familiar por lo cual al menos de momento no debía preocuparse por encontrar una vivienda y había sacado un buen dinero cobrando el seguro de vida de sus padres por lo cual el dinero tampoco era necesidad de momento.

Durante las primeras semanas asistió a clases como era debido, pero su asistencia no era muy bien recibida miradas de odio así como comentarios e insultos que la arrojaban como la culpable del accidente en el que murieron sus padres, hicieron que la joven abandonara sus estudios a temprana edad.

Madoka se encontraba en el último piso de un edifico abandonado, no le quedaba nada, sus padres había muerto, su familia la había rechazado y sus amigos la menospreciaban. ¿Qué razones tenia alguien así para vivir? ninguna y eso era algo que madoka comprendía muy bien. Siempre repudiaba a aquellos que practicaban este acto, pero por ironías del destino cada vez más comprendía a estas personas. Se paró en el borde del edificio, contemplo la ciudad en la que había vivido por última vez y se propuso a saltar.

-no lo hagas –en el último momento una voz chillona la detuvo

Al mirar pudo ver como detrás de ella se encontraba una joven de coletas negras y lentes que vestía con unas pijamas de hospital. Tras un breve regaño por parte de la chica, esta se presentó, su nombre era akemi homura y estaba internada en un hospital que se encontraba cerca, ella se había escapado y había visto a madoka tratando de saltar desde el último piso. Tras una cuantas conversaciones las dos rápidamente se hicieron amigas y volvieron juntas al hospital

Un mes pasó y todo parecía ir bien en las vidas de las dos jóvenes, madoka había regresado a la escuela y siempre después de clases iba al hospital a visitar a homura, la amistad de las dos chicas floreció a tal punto de que ambas traspasaron la frontera de la amistad y todo se volvió amor entre ellas. Todo parecía ir bien entre las dos jóvenes pero el destino tenia otros planes

La enfermedad de homura se empezó a volver más complicada al punto de llegar a un estado crítico, los costes de sus tratamientos así como de sus medicamentos se volvían cada vez más caros. Madoka trato de ayudar en todo lo que pudo pero el estado en el que homura se encontraba era terminal, no había manera de salvarla

Madoka lloro por varios días y cuando veía a homura sentía como si su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos, entonces justo cuando más lo necesitaba apareció el, un gato blanco y parlanchín el cual se identificaba con el nombre "QB".

En un principio pensó que todo sería una broma pero QB le había informado que no lo era y que a coste de haber cumplido su deseo ella tendría que luchar contra unos monstruos conocidos como brujas, seres cuyo único fin era traer la desesperación al mundo. Madoka se había convertido en pocos meses madoka se había convertido en una guerrera apta pero conforme las semanas pasaban como si se tratase de un videojuego la dificultad de su trabajo aumento. Habían pasado el resto del año luchando con las brujas y saliendo con homura con la cual compartía cuarto. Un estrecho apartamento el cual los padres de homura habían rentado para las dos. Todos esos eran los recuerdos que madoka preservaba en su memoria

Una joven de pelo de rosa se despertaba en una cama, junto de ella se encontraba una joven de cabellos negros. La pelirosa sonrió y acaricio la mejilla de la joven durmiente, se levantó y se puso sus ropas, miro su reloj el cual marcaban–2:30 –. Antes de marcharse alguien la tomo de la mano

-madoka –dijo una voz tierna y soñolienta

La pelirosa se volteo y pudo ver a su amante sentada en la puta de la cama y reteniéndola con su mano izquierda, madoka bajo la cabeza, mientras una cara de tristeza se dibujaba en su rostro.

-ho..mu..ra –trato de decir, pero sentía un nudo en la garganta que apenas la dejo tartamudear el nombre de su amada

Homura rompió en llanto sabía perfectamente que significaba todo esto, la pelirosa se sentó a su lado tratando de calmarla, faltaba mucho tiempo para la hora acordada pero sentía que debía prepararse, tampoco quería ver sufrir a homura era mala para las despedidas y más si se trataba de una chica como homura, por la cual había dado su vida y la cual amaba con todo su corazón.

-te prometo que volveré –madoka la abrazo con delicadeza –te prometo que será lo último que haga

Homura correspondió el abrazo y la apretó fuertemente no permitiría que se marchara

–¿me lo prometes? –pregunto entre llantos

Madoka la tomo de su barbilla y la hizo alzar la mirada para luego darle un beso en sus labios, aquel acto duro muy poco. Homura para de llorar y madoka limpiaba sus lágrimas con un pañuelo que tenía a la mano

-mañana acabas tus estudios, ¿verdad?

Homura asintió con la cabeza sin quitar su cara de tristeza

-entonces vendré mañana a buscarte para que juntas vayamos a la playa –dijo con una felicidad algo fingida

Homura no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquel repentino comentario

-¿a que viene eso?

-no me habías dicho que querías conocer el mar

-si... pero

Madoka la tomo de las dos manos, a la vez que una sonrisa pícara se dibujaba en sus labios

-entonces lo haremos iremos mañana para festejar que terminastes tus estudios –dijo madoka con entusiasmo -además que quiero verte en traje de baño

Homura se puso roja como un tomate

-está bien

Madoka se levantó de la cama y camino hasta una ventana la cual abrió, se despidió de homura y dio un salto a través de la ventana desapareciendo en el aire. Una vez se marchó madoka, homura no pudo contener las ganas y rompió una vez más en llanto, no importaba cuantas promesas realizara era un hecho innegable que kaname madoka moriría aquel día a las 12:30 PM.


End file.
